ucosfandomcom-20200214-history
Home Truths
}}} was the sixth episode of the first series of New Tricks. Synopsis The team investigate the disappearance of an attractive young mum and her six-month old son in the 1970s. They also have to submit to a physical and psychological assessment. Plot Spoilers ahead An old case, originally investigated by Brian during his time as a PC, resurfaces. The case, in which a young woman and her three-year-old child disappeared, was deemed a general missing persons case – however, upon investigation, Brian discovers that two similar disappearances occurred on the same date. The team believe that a man, Eric Grant, who came on to one of the women at a party, is responsible. And when the personal possessions of another of the missing women are found underneath his front room floor, the team believe they have finally found their man. However, the case takes an unexpected turn when one of the missing women is found to be alive, and living in Ireland – with the son of another of the missing women. Cast Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence. *Brian Lane - Alun Armstrong *Jack Halford - James Bolam *Sandra Pullman - Amanda Redman *Gerry Standing - Dennis Waterman *P C Clark - Chiké Okonkwo *Donald Bevan - Nicholas Day *Esther Lane - Susan Jameson *Eric Grant - Robet Pugh *Paul Adamson - Hugh Fraser *Jill Brewer - Frances Tomelty *Greg Johnson - Patrick Baladi *Rick Brewer - Philip Martin Brown *Joyce - Maryann Turner *Kay Grant - Heather Tobias *Police Officer - Bennet Thorpe *Donna Adamson - Derya Donaldson Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence. Writing *Created by Roy Mitchell *Created by Nigel McCrery Directing *1st Asst Director - Chris Dando *2nd Asst Director - Beth Elliott *3rd Asst Director - Nick Hopkins *Floor Assistant - Tapiwa Magadah *Floor Assistant - David Higgs *Casting - Suzanne Crowley *Casting - Gilly Poole *Director of Photography - Peter Middleton BSC Production Department *Production Co-Ordinator - Adele Steward *Production Secretary - Anastasia Timeneys *Production Assistant - Seth Adams *Production Accountant - Rennie Spiolek *Asst Production Accountant - Miguel Pariente *Publicity - Diana Harris *Post Production Supervisor - Phil Brown *Production Executive for the BBC - Julie Scott *Production Designer - Rod Stratfold *Line Producer - Nick Goding *Executive Producer for BBC - Gareth Neame *Executive Producer - Mike Dormer *Executive Producer - Alex Graham Locations *Location Manager - Tim Baish *Unit Manager - Monty Allan Editing Department *Script Supervisor - Angie Pontefract *Assistant Editor - Lucy Smith *FX Editor - Michael Maroussas *Dubbing Editor - Danny Sheehan *Dubbing Mixer - Colin Martin *Colourist - Sam Hollingdale *Script Editor for the BBC - Eleanor Moran *Editor - Martin Sharpe Camera and Electrical Department Camera *Camera Operator - Caren Moy *Focus Puller - Craig Feather *Clapper Loader - Simon Walton *Grip - Ian Maghie Electrical *Gaffer - David Hedley *Best Boy - Gary Read Sound Department *Sound Recordist - Maurice Hillier *Boom Operator - Tim Partridge Art Department *Art Director - John McHugh *Standby Art Director - Olly Kubicki *Graphics Designer - Anita Dhillon *Production Buyer - Andy Grogan *Property Master - Simon Price *Standby Props - Keith Amey *Standby Props - Lucy Marrow *Dressing Props - Dave Ackrill *Dressing Props - Stewart Silver *Standby Rigger - Bryan Griffiths Costume Department *Costume Supervisor - Lynne Walsh *Costume Assistant - Becky Davies *Make-up Artist - Valerie Sparkes *Costume Designer - Sue Hallas *Make-up Designer - Mary Southgate Music *Titles - Huge Design *Composer - Martin Phipps **With Rohan Stevenson *'It's Alright' written by Mark Moran *'It's Alright' sung by Dennis Waterman Category:TV Story Category:Series 1